Mix up the Future
by Elven-English-Major
Summary: Haldir won't live without Eomer...but Eomer's a king...what does that make Haldir? PART two in the 'Of Newness' Universe


**Welcome to Haldir and Eomer...PART 2. OH. Read the first one first if you don't mind...it makes everything make more sense :) There's some weirdness going on here, I'm sort of...half going off of Arwen's reactions when Aragorn was off and away on his mission, and half making stuff up, so if it's inaccurate, it's A/U so...Yee ha :) Loth Lorien is set up according to my understandings of it...A/U? Yes :) Men..loving Men...is awesome...and present...so...if you know where your browser's back button is, and you don't like slash...now's the time to use it! :D Also it gets a tiny bit steamy so...rating is essential TOLKIEN OWNS IT ALL...NOT ME (except Silinde who is sort of my own version of Lord Celeborn's counselor...I'm pretty sure I made him up but I've read SO MUCH fan fiction it's really hard to remember exactly , so I'm so so so sorry if I got him from you or someone you know TELL ME and I'll change it or remove him or credit you...soo...ENJOY**

_One large, calloused palm slid down my chest-slowly, teasingly, so tortuously slowly, I could hardly contain myself. I let my hips rise desperate to greet that palm, but I heard his throaty chuckle as he let it slip down my thigh to rest on my knee. "Tease" I all but growled at him, my lyrical accent turned guttural by this gods-sent creature._

_ Half opening my eyes I glared at him. Greenish-hazel eyes darkened to the colour of a storm-beaten mallorn leaf as he looked upon me, so wanton and undone. "If I never teased you-the whole world would think you are incapable of expressing emotions at all" he said back, letting the grit of his beard rub against the smooth skin of my neck. _

_ "The world doesn't see me like -this-" I hissed back as I laced my fingers through his long, rough hair and tugged his face up to mine, desperate for his lips. He indulged me at last and I could taste -him-. Tobacco, beer, and his own taste, so dull and musky...so perfectly him. "I love you" I managed to mumble against his lips as he leaned forwards to kiss me again, _he opened his mouth to reply and suddenly his eyes snapped open.

"Haldir?" Silinde bent over him, hair brushing his naked chest. "hmm?" the marchwarden managed to mumble, forcing himself to focus on the counselor's face.

"What are you doing?" the warrior asked groggily, as he looked around him, feeling confused, sore and exhausted-as if he hadn't slept for days. His eyes were puffy and itchy and he blinked hard. He was in his own bed, in the talon he shared with his brothers. The curtains were drawn tightly but he could tell that little chinks of sunlight shone through and under, trying to get into the dark room.

"Why are you in here?" he asked the scholar again, a little more gruffly at perceiving the other elf saying nothing and staring at him with confused amusement, one brow lifted in question.

"What do you mean?" the other returned.

Haldir sighed, exasperated "I mean what I say Silinde-is this so very important a matter that it could not wait until the morrow?" he asked, rubbing his eyes as he pulled himself to his feet-his whole body ached from head to toe, he really didn't think he had been pushing his troops THAT hard yesterday...but apparently he had. He sighed as Silinde continued to watch him in silence. "Silinde" he growled, again, slamming his hand palm down on the surface of his chest of drawers.

"I was just wondering why you are sleeping through the morning mean, our morning meeting with Celeborn, the afternoon meal, all those things..." he said, icily at Haldir's unhappy tone.

"What?" the march-warden asked, confused, eyes locked on the other elf.

Silinde lifted his brow a little higher and set his books down on the same chest of drawers and moved to pull Haldir's curtain's back.

The sun blasted through the window and Haldir squeezed his eyes against the light. "Damn it" he hissed as he ripped off his sleeping pants and dove with all his might for his uniform.

"Was Lord Celeborn angry?" he asked, as he yanked on his breeches and ignored his aching muscles as he pulled on his under tunic and his leather armour. He pulled on one boot and then the other. Lunging for his weapons his head swam all of a sudden and he fell on one knee to the ground.

Silinde's brows knit together and he too, lunged to his friend's side. "Haldir?" he asked nervously, Haldir cleared his throat and shook his head. "Over extended" he threw back through gritted teeth as he picked his bow up and shouldered it and his quiver in one fluid motion, doing his best to look steady and composed as he stood up tall again.

Spinning on his heel he met Silinde's worried gray gaze. "I should see to my men" he said quickly.

"No time, our morning meeting is our afternoon meeting" Silinde said, catching his hidden desire for normalcy, he scooped up his own arm load of books and papers.

Haldir didn't bother to repress a sigh as he followed the scholar down the hall towards Celeborn's office.

He tried to ignore the dull thudding in his head, in all his muscles, as Silinde knocked lightly on the door. "Did you find him then, counselor?" Celeborn called through even as they entered.

"Forgive my absence this morning my Lord" Haldir offered, hardly able to resist the soft swoon that threatened him as he bowed.

"That is alright Haldir. We are all entitled to one or two absences in our long working lives" Celeborn returned and looked at his march-warden, worry in his eyes.

The once powerful warrior looked tired and worn out. His skin less bronzed then normal-much paler. He looked well-worn-out. "are you alright?" his lord asked trying to keep a lightness in his tone.

"I am fine. I just pushed my men too hard the last few days I think" he replied as he lowered himself into a chair opposite his lord, repressing the urge to wince.

Silinde sat himself glancing at him too before tactfully turning the conversattion to the things they needed to discuss.

Haldir did everything in his power that he could to stay awake and attentive, finding that this battle, was the hardest he'd ever fought in his life.

The meeting at last concluded when a soft knock sounded at the door. Galadriel poked her head in "are coming to supper?" she asked, quietly, eyes locked on Celeborn's for the merest of moments.

The silver haired lord couldn't keep the smile from his face at the appearance of his wife, his dark blue eyes turned to Silinde, who nodded once. "I think so my dearest heart" he said with a smile as he stood and stretched his arms.

Haldir rose as well and bowed to his laidy as he stood up, this time unable to repress a wince. "I thin I will join you later. A private dinner with my brothers appeals more this night" he said as politely as he could, as they moved into the hallway and in different directions.

Celeborn nodded his head and Galadriel smiled, "go ahead March warden" she said with a touch of sadness in her tone, as he bowed once more and walked very slowly in the direction of his home.

Silinde shuffled the papers in his arms as they carried on in their own direction at a slow pace, each caught up in his or her thoughts. It was Galadriel who broke the silence, directing her voice to Silinde, "You are not mistaken my friend" she said quietly.

Silinde snorted his saddened amusement. "I thought not" he said quietly.

"Are they not in..." Celeborn began and Silinde nodded, gesturing at the duty roster in hishands. "The northern border lands" the counselor finished for him.

All three of Haldir's friends shared a worried look before they headed for the dining halls-for Haldir had kept it entirely to himself, the reason for his deeply affected change. The only ones who knew were his warriors-and they kept their captain's secret at his behest...

The exhausted warrior dragged himself to his Talon and opened his mouth to call out to Orophin as he opened the door, but closed his mouth and suddenly felt like slapping himself as he remembered too late for his own dignity, that his brothers were on patrols.

He collapsed into a chair by the window, letting loose a jaw cracking yawn in spite of the fact that he'd only been awake for a few hours at most. He sighed again and rested his head against the side of the chair as he tried to remember what it was that Silinde had been asking him to put together and deliver.

_Again, a smile curved my lips as rough-as-leather hands soothed down the sides of my neck from behind, thumbs paused to massage my pointed ears and I let out a satisfied sigh. _

_ "I love you" he murmured to me, at last returning my sentiment, causing a jolt of delight to curl up my spine. My smile broadened and I craned my neck backwards, opening my eyes to see him, noting that they were no longer tired or strained._

_ "I know, I love you too" I returned, looking deeply into his eyes._

_ His grin mirrored mine and I could feel my heart mirrored in his eyes. "I'll never get tired of hearing it"I murmured._

_ He nodded "me neither, but for now, shut up and kiss me" he begged lightly. _

_ More then ready to comply, I slid out of my chair and pressed him to lay flat on the floor, straddling his waist. I didn't stop to question why I was suddenly conveniently naked or why he was, or how he got into my room-none of those things mattered. We were together "You are never close enough to me" he murmured as his rough hands grabbed at my hair yanking me down, claiming my lips with all of his strength._

_ "I know my heart, I love you and I know" I murmured as we broke apart, once. My hands eased up his delightfully naked back and eased him back down as my hands eased over his chest and neck, he moaned and moved underneath me, always enjoying the coolness of my hands and the smoothness of my skin._

_ "I will strive to make us closer in the next 30 minutes. I promise you that" I purred lasciviously in his ear. _

_ I took him then, with so little preparation or warning that he screamed both his pleasure and agony in one scream, clawing down my back to drag me closer...but I couldn't fully -feel- him. I knew what his hot tight body felt like it was my fondest memory, but now as I took him...the feeling was...there...but it was as if I was reading about it in a book. Looking at a picture of it, not even living a distant memory._

_ My hands moved over him and it was the same feeling, he reached up and kissed me "Haldir" he cried out as we rocked together and then he began to cry, clinging to me with all his might our tears mixed as our bodies came closer, and I could feel his pleasure as he could feel mine but even that wasn't real. We pushed harder, faster, more desperately trying to solve the void that was being created. I heard him, from far away, calling my name in want, and as my finish built within him, I felt him slipping from my grasp. _

Haldir's blue eyes cracked open, he woke himself as a cough racked his body and Eomer's name fell from his lips.

The full, physical force of his lack hit him square in the chest and echoed through his entire body, and for the first time since he had been an elfling...he began to cry hysterically into his hands, interrupted only by the occasional desperate coughing fit.

Once his tears were thoroughly spent, Haldir found himself to be tired...again...but also hollow and...cold? He dragged himself to the fire place, he got himself to his feet and reached for his fire poker to stoke the flames, but he fell and pitched forward as his weak hand snagged four inches too high to actually grab it.

He collapsed on top of the marble hearth in another fit of violent coughing. Too tired to move anymore, he let himself roll onto the fur rugs in front of the fire and pulled them around his body as best he could. He let his eyes drift shut as he was dragged away to sleep, a solid sleep, with no respite.

Silinde sighed as he bustled irritated over the platform towards Haldir's Talon for the second day in a row. He knocked sharply and took a deep breath to speak as he pushed the door open, "Again, it is after lunch and you have yet to..." but his voice dropped out abruptly as he caught sight of the March-Warden wrapped up in a rug in front of the fire place. Shivering from head to toe. His long blonde hair was limp and stringy, wet with sweat and clinging to his neck and face. His eyes were clamped tightly shut and his muscles were rigid in spite of his shivers.

The comfortable, omni-present books and papers hit the ground in a flurry as Silinde rushed to the March-Warden's side. "Haldir?" he asked, worriedly. For all their bickering and the manifest differences and expected rivalry of warrior versus scholar they were actually fairly good friends.

Silinde gulped thickly and knew very quickly that he would not be able to rouse his friend...so he stood and fled as quickly as he could, desperate to seek the appropriate help.


End file.
